The Masked Dragon Part Two
Wings of Fire The Masked Dragon PART 2 * by RhynoBullraq, Jul 16, 2017, 5:40:49 PM * Literature / Fan Fiction / Fantasy Written by: RhynoBullraq Edited by: A.T. Peluso Based on the World and Characters created by Tui T. Sutherland '' '''Chapter 2: Jackelot' Adenium allowed Jackelot a full day of healing and rest before deciding his wings were fine enough to head out. Unable to do anything else, the young SandWing lay there the whole day, wishing he could run away to Crimson and forget about all of this. There was another part of himself that was honestly too scared to even think of how she would react to his horrid appearance if she did see him, however. '' 'What if she doesn't want to be my friend now?' That thought frightened him more than anything. Upon the start of the new day, as the sun was beginning to rise, Jackelot and his father headed for the desert. By the time the sun was high, Jackelot's mind was full of thoughts and questions he knew he couldn't ask. '''This isn't what I imagined for myself...' or was it...? He had always wanted his father to come back and to make him proud, so maybe this was exactly what he wanted. The young SandWing sighed, itching around the tender gash on his neck gingerly. Adenium looked over to him and frowned apologetically, "I'm sorry about your neck...I didn't think the plates would be so difficult to remove..." His Father’s words sounded odd out loud, but Jackelot felt he was being honest, "It's okay..." "I know change can come with much pain...but I also know that you are strong, Jackelot." His Father grinned, "It will be worth the pain, just you see." Before Jackelot could respond Adenium let out an exuberant gasp, "There it is! The Scorpion Den!" The young SandWing couldn’t see much of the city, except for the large walls surrounding it, but he was sure the inside would be quite the sight. Suddenly, Adenium began to descend quite quickly, "Now my Son, just let me do the talking and try not to give anyone strange looks here." Both the SandWings landed down in front of the gate, but just as they had, Jackelot noticed an unfamiliar SandWing already making its way over to them. Adenium laughed confidently, obviously recognizing the SandWing. "My my, is that you Hyena? You look well!" Hyena had sandy scales with auburn freckles speckling randomly across her snout and down her back. Across her face was a fresh looking scar followed by many more scars following down her body. They spoke clearly of the many fights she’d obviously participated in. As she got even closer, however, Jackelot quickly realized that she was even larger than his father. ‘Wow…She’s intimidating.’ Hyena let out an unamused snort. "Adenium... what do the PeaceWings want now?" She narrowed her gaze at Jackelot critically. "You better not be pushing that dragonet on us...last time you did that I got stuck with it and I'm..." His Father chuckled loudly, cutting her off, "Oh no, no, no, this one is mine, Hyena." His tail wrapped around his son and pulled him closer. "My dear I'm here to see Morbid, the Inventor. He's working on a few projects for me and I plan on running a few new ideas his way." "Hmp…Hate to be the one to tell you this Adenium, but Morbid ain't here no more." She answered dryly. Adenium tilted his head, "Oh, where might he have gone? He truly loved living here." Hyena rolled her eyes and lashed her tail in annoyance. "Well… he either left willingly or was snatched by Famine and his followers. They all left north out to BlackTalon Pass, didn't want to follow a couple rules. ‘Don't eat other dragons’ should be an obvious rule and an easy one to follow…but not for Famine and his followers." Jackelot felt queasy at the thought of eating another dragon'', 'Who would ever want to eat a dragon!? Why!?' He felt his claws tense up, digging into the sand under him. '''Was the dragon who killed my Mom and bit off my barb. ..hungry for dragon meat?' ''Shivers coursed through his body at the thought. His Father sighed in disappointment, wings drooping a little, "I see...hmm...well...I suppose we're headed out that way then." Adenium nudged his son and spread his large wings. "Hold on!" Hyena barked. "If you're headed out there...I gotta warn you. Famine and his despise the Peacewings...so you probably shouldn't announce yourself." Adenium nodded, lifting off the sand, "Thank you Hyena, I still think you would be a valuable member of the Peacewings." She laughed shaking her head, "Nice try, but I like my life the way it is." Jackelot noticed a small smirk peak through her hard expression. "Well until next time, Peacewing." "Until next time, Outclaw." Adenium bowed his head with an amused look across his face. "Come along Jackelot, to BlackTalon Pass." Jackelot nodded, ignoring the strain in his wings. '''Three moons...I've never flown this much in one day.' '' ~~~ The two SandWings flew north in the beating sun for what felt like days until Adenium ordered him to land abruptly. As Jackelot descended to the sand, he could see what he could only assume was BlackTalon Pass. BlackTalon Pass wasn’t nearly as large as the Scorpion Den and didn’t have large walls surrounding it, so Jackelot could see much more of it. Buildings made of stone protruded out of the ground with narrow allies leading every which way and many large tents strewn here and there. Jackelot could also make out vendor stalls and far too many dragons to count walking the dusty streets, all of which were SandWings. 'So...the dragons here eat dragons...' The little SandWing didn't feel good about going into a place like that. When Jackelot landed down into the hot sand, his Father was already surveying their surroundings, seemingly making sure they didn't arouse any suspicion. "Good, I don't see any dragons headed our way so..." His Father lifted his robe to reveal a leather satchel, he then pulled it off over his head and handed it to his son. Jackelot stared at it blankly for a moment unsure of why he was handing it to him. Adenium nudged the satchel in his face again, "Take it, the trinkets are for any payment he asks for and the scrolls have the designs I want him to make for you." "Aren't you going with me?" Jackelot squeaked feeling his legs shaking with fear. '''Is he really sending me into a cannibalistic town by myself!?' "Don't worry m’boy, surely you are too skinny to be eaten." He jested with a wide grin. Jackelot frowned and looked down at his claws. ’Why is he sending me in by myself!?’ "Don't worry so much Jackelot, if you do get stopped by anyone, which I highly doubt, just tell them you are looking for Morbid. He has a huge spot in his heart for dragonets…he is truly one of a kind, you can't miss him, he's an odd one." Jackelot knew there was no talking his way out of this. ‘If I knew being my Father’s closest, most trusted would entail so much scariness I would’ve seriously reconsidered.’ "Okay..." The little Sandwing took the satchel from his father and slipped it around his neck. Adenium smiled proudly and patted his Son's head," That's m'boy. Now go on in there, and remember, do not mention me or the Peacewings to anyone, not even Morbid. Understood? " The Young SandWing stared at his father long and hard, "Understood..." "Very good." Adenium clapped his front talons together and grinned. Jackelot turned away from his father numbly and began for the town. As he walked forward, he couldn't shake the fear he felt coursing through his body with every step. First he let his father deform him to the point that he was almost unrecognizable and now he was going to walk right into death itself. Everything about the current predicament he found himself in told him to run the other way in terror and never go back. No...! He needs me to be strong...and fearless. He said...change can be scary.' ''Jackelot gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. He was not going to run away because he was afraid. '''Crimson wouldn't be scared...Crimson is never scared! Adapt or die, this world isn't going to do you any favors... The young SandWing still felt the fear in his body, but he could feel his mind in the right place. Okay Morbid, where are you? As Jackelot made his way into the dusty town he saw dozens of dragons walking the streets, vendors selling meat slabs and bone trinkets, and then a few large SandWings barking orders around dragging large boulders behind them on a sturdy sled. The small SandWing slowly made his way through the crowd, wondering how he was going to ever find Morbid. Suddenly a loud roar echoed out into the air that sent ice through his veins, followed by an irate growl, "MORBID!!!" Morbid!? Oh great I'm not the only one looking for him... The young SandWing was both relieved and worried that finding the inventor would be easier now, but he hoped he wouldn't run into the owner of that roar. Jackelot quickly followed toward the angry voice down an alleyway and found a very large SandWing who was quite muscular standing there. His scales were a warm brown with darker freckles on his snout, shoulders, and down his back, though his crest and horns seemed to be nearly black. On his sides were two almost equally intimidating SandWings who looked nearly identical to each other. Both SandWings had sandy gold scales and both wore a twined bracelet on one front talon. The only difference between them was a scar diagonally across one of their faces. They all seemed to be hissing toward a tent. Jackelot watched as a thin SandWing stepped from the tent with his head lowered, That must be Morbid...hmmm...he's smaller than I expected. Morbid was quite thin and looked a little awkward. His scales were a simple, pale sandy yellow and he had a few visible scars including an almost bite sized chunk missing from his crest. Around his neck he wore a small leather drape and looped over his snout sat an odd-looking device with two glass circles attached to the ends. Morbid looked up innocently and cleared his throat, "Ye-Yes Famine...? May I help you with something?" Jackelot’s eyes widened, ‘Famine!? That huge guy is the cannibal Hyena mentioned! Three moons! It looks like he eats several dragons a day!’ "You little worm!" Famine barked puffing out his chest and bearing his teeth. "Another meal has escaped from that prison you designed! Can you explain to me how that is possible!?" Morbid's eyes widened in shock and confusion, "Oh!? Oh dear...oh my. I'll begin on a redesign immediately I can assure you that this one will be escape proof..." The large SandWing stepped uncomfortably close to the thin SandWing and lashed his large tail in anger, "You said the last one was escape proof! If we keep losing good meat like that I'm going to forget the prison and eat you!" Morbid lowered himself onto the sand and clasped his talons together. "I'll make a better prison I swear! And…and I'm working on a gift for you that I know you’re going to just love...please just allow me to show you...." Famine rolled his shoulders with a snarl and spit on the sand next to him, "I want to see plans for a new prison at my feet by tomorrow morning and I want this gift you speak of as well!" "Of course... of course Famine..." Morbid’s voice was shaking almost as much as his body. Jackelot watched as the three SandWings lifted off the sand and into the sky. What a tyrant...maybe Morbid IS here against his will... The young SandWing slowly approached the scared inventor who was now trying to compose himself. "Morbid?" Morbid let out a surprised gasp and fell on his butt. "Oh my, you scared me! Where did you come from little dragonet and…” His eyes suddenly looked concerned. “What happened to you?” The young SandWing couldn't hide his frown, he knew he looked weird now but hearing someone else mention his odd appearance made him feel like hiding. Jackelot lashed his tail and sighed, fighting the urge to hide behind his wings. "I need you to make some things for me." "Straight to the point hmm...well if that's how you want to do this… follow me and I'll see what I can do."Morbid stood up adjusting his spectacles and walked into the large tent. Jackelot followed silently, tucking his wings in closer as he stepped into the tent. When inside, Jackelot was amazed by how many things there were to see. Along the walls hung blades of all different shapes and sizes, intricate robes and pieces of armor, and things Jackelot had never seen before. There were also several working desks inside that were covered in materials, tools, and dozens of scrolls piled on each other in no real order at all. Under his talons in the tent, he felt a soft carpet that was cool to the touch. Jackelot had never seen so many interesting things in one place before. "Wow..." He whispered quietly to himself. Morbid chuckled, "Feel free to get comfortable whilst I get a few things sorted." He walked over to one of the desks and began looking through his mountain of scrolls. I think Crimson would lose her mind if she saw how unorganized this SandWing is.’'' Jackelot smiled at the thought of Crimson getting flustered over her scrolls. He remembered a few times he would rearrange her scrolls just to watch her freak out. After she freaked out and fixed everything , she would give him a long speech on why being orderly is good and Jackelot would just sit and listen. He loved her lectures, he loved her attention on him… Jackelot feared what she would think if she saw him now. Would she reject him for looking so strange? Would she look away from him in disgust...? Jackelot shook the thought away. He couldn't bear the thought. Suddenly Morbid spoke up, "Okie dokie! So what do you have for me?" "Right," Jackelot re-focused and pulled the satchel over his head, pouring its contents out onto the carpet. Out of the satchel fell two scrolls, three jeweled necklaces, and a couple of odd looking contraptions. Jackelot had no idea what the contraptions were, but he was surprised to see such fancy necklaces, '''Those look fit for a queen! Where did my Father get these? Morbid giggled excitedly, picking up one of the necklaces and examining it closely. "Three moons! Where did you find such marvelous masterpieces!? These look royal..." The curious SandWing picked up one of the other necklaces and gasped, "This is SeaWing craftsmanship, so delicately intricate, so, so..." Morbid paused and looked at the young SandWing sheepishly, "Ahem...pardon me. I suppose even dragonets have a right to secrecy." The thin SandWing picked up the last necklace and the odd trinkets and walked them over to a chest across the tent. "Yes, these will more than suffice as payment..." With his free talons he opened the chest and tossed the payment inside. "So...what is it you wanted me to make?" Jackelot picked up the two scrolls and placed them on the table. "Everything is in these scrolls..." The young SandWing watched as Morbid rolled open the scrolls, adjusting his spectacles. "Hmmm, I see..." Morbid looked to him and nodded confidently. "I can do this. But it is going to take awhile..." The little SandWing wasn't sure what he was supposed to do so he just shrugged. I really don't want to leave and come back...so I guess I'll stick around till he's done... "I have time, I'll just wait till you're done." The Inventor gave him a friendly smile, "Stupendous." He then began to rummage around his desk. "Well then...you just get comfortable right there while I take your measurements...hmm where did I… Aha, there you are!" Morbid exclaimed to himself, pulling out a long rope with lines painted along it from end to end. Jackelot couldn't help but crack a smile at the SandWing's exuberance. He really couldn't imagine this silly dragon partaking in cannibalism...but maybe he didn't. "Do you eat dragons?" The young SandWing asked fearing his response. "I could never...Famine believes it makes him stronger...but the thought of eating a dragon, no matter what kind, disgusts me." Morbid continued to measure the young SandWing's body. "Lift your head up." Jackelot raised his head obediently, "So...did he take you from the Scorpion Den or did you go willingly?" Morbid paused and sat down. "Hmm...I suppose it was a mix of both." A mix of both...what does he mean? Morbid began to twine the rope around his talons with a heavy sigh, "When you love someone...you tend to blind yourself to their bad qualities ...Famine's parents died a few nights after he hatched and...myself and a few others took it upon ourselves to help raise him... as he got older the others felt he was mature enough to take care of himself and went back to their own lives. But I had grown too attached to the boy…I viewed him as a son. Whenever he got hurt I was there to tend to his wounds and make him feel better, whenever he got in trouble I was there to excuse his behavior..." Morbid turned away from him, placing the rope on the table before continuing, "When I found out he was eating other dragons to grow stronger...I was horrified. Not long after that, Famine and his cohorts were told to leave the Scorpion Den...he was furious. But I explained to him that he was being given a chance to leave peacefully. Then he told me sternly that I was going with him...he told me that I would be essential to building a home for him and his followers...and…and I honestly felt like I didn't have a say in the matter." Morbid began writing a few things down on a scroll. "Don't worry you can sit down young one. I can begin making your designs now; feel free to get as comfortable as you want." Jackelot laid down on the carpet, gaze still on the Inventor, "So...why did you go? I mean…" He trailed off. Morbid chuckled softly to himself, "I thought maybe I could change his ways and if not...maybe I could save the dragons he intended to make a meal." His voice was hushed now. "But he realized that my prison was too easy to escape...oh well...I'll need to come up with another idea." The SandWing finally looked his way and smiled wryly, "If I hear that any of this gets to Famine I'll deny it profusely.” So he IS letting dragons escape behind Famine's back... When Jackelot examined the Inventor, he didn't look like a brave dragon, In fact he looked rather wimpy, but he was saving dragons from being eaten by the dragon he raised like a son. Morbid...you're probably the bravest dragon I've ever met... The young SandWing rested his head on the carpet and closed his eyes. The tent was warm and surprisingly quiet, the only noise that played in his ears were the gentle hums from Morbid and the sound of materials clinking against each other. He felt safe here, despite the fact that there were cannibals walking the streets outside, but they felt miles away from this tent. Before Jackelot knew it he felt a gentle talon shake his shoulder. The Young SandWing lifted his head, realizing he had fallen asleep. Morbid smiled warmly down at him. "I finished your order little one and I put it all into a larger bag for you. You can check it all if you'd like." Jackelot pulled himself from the ground feeling surprisingly well rested. He wasn't sure what his father had ordered for him and he was quite curious to see. "Uhh...yes...I'll look it all over." "Tell me if you have any issues with anything, oh and if you find any issues down the road you can always come back and I'll fix it right up." The Inventor sat down at one of his desks and began drawing something on a scroll. "And do be careful on your way out. If anyone tries to stop you just tell them you were visiting me." "Uh huh," The young SandWing opened the bag feeling his curiosity peaking. Inside he saw multiple sets of differently shaped horns, a metal SandWing fin, paint jars of a plethora of colors, and a black cloak. Jackelot was sure there was more under the cloak, but he didn't want to ruin the arrangement of it all. Oh great...I think Crim's orderly nature is rubbing off on me. He sighed quietly, still fearing her reaction to his appearance. What will I tell her? Jackelot didn't know why, but the thought of her seeing his disfigured appearance...embarrassed him''. 'But I need to see her again...' He shut his eyes tight and tried to shake the fear away. "I'll see you again Morbid...I’m sure of it." Jackelot slipped the bag strap around his neck and began out the tent, hearing Morbid chime back, "Until next time...little one." When Jackelot got outside he realized it was now dark out. ''‘It’s probably close to sunrise…I hope Morbid gets done with his prison design on time…I’d hate to come back and hear he got eaten.’ As the young SandWing dragged the large bag through town he realized that the other SandWings that were still out hardly even gave him a glance.'' 'They're not even looking at me...Is it because I'm a SandWing...maybe because I'm a dragonet. ..' A more uncomfortable thought lingered into his mind. '''Or is it because I look so screwed up...' Jackelot felt a tear run down his cheek. The young SandWing shook his head with a growl. Don't be so weak! I need to be strong, adapt or die...this world isn't going to do me any favors.' '' When Jackelot finally made it a few wing beats away from BlackTalon Pass, he didn’t have to wait very long before Adenium found him and they both began the flight back toward the mountains of the Sky Kingdom. For the whole day, no words were exchanged, Jackelot honestly didn't know what to say and he could only assume nor did his Father, so they simply flew in silence. By nightfall Adenium finally spoke up to simply say he decided that they would rest before continuing on. So both SandWings landed down in the forest and went to sleep. In the early morning Jackelot awoke to the sound of metal clicking in his ears. He quickly sat up with a jolt of panic in his chest, suddenly remembering the sound of the tools his father used to disfigure his body. Frantically he looked about, but he simply saw his Father stretching his wings out nice and wide seemingly readying himself for the flight ahead. That’s when Jackelot noticed the metal SandWing horns and fin Morbid had made for him just laying there, shiny slate metal glistening in the morning rays. Jackelot could only assume that his Father fished them out of the bag for him and placed them there… but why? Could his father see how uncomfortable his new changes were to him…? Or did he not like looking at the deformities he caused? Whatever the reason, Jackelot was thankful. He just wanted to feel normal again and surely theses mock parts would help get him closer to that feeling. Jackelot picked up the horns first, easily slipping them over his stumps and tightening them till they held in place. Next he began fitting the fin on with minimal effort until it laid all the way down his body, nose to tail. He then began the task of strapping the belts that would securely hold the fin in place along his body. As he went about it, Jackelot quickly realized how strange these straps made him look, but he preferred the look of the straps over showing his recently obtained disfigurements. When Jackelot finally finished on the final belt, he smiled to himself, feeling a lot closer to normal. Adenium looked back to him with a smile, "It looks better than I envisioned my Son." His father began to lift himself off the ground, shaking the leaves in the trees as his heavy wings brought him higher and higher. "Now we must get back home, we have much to discuss.” Jackelot nodded, following after him. "Of course." By the time the two SandWings arrived at the edge of the mountains, the sun was high and the sky seemed almost red. Suddenly Adenium broke the silence. “Let's walk the rest of the way, I've not been through this area before and I'm feeling curious.” "Oh! Okay Father." Jackelot didn't mind walking and he hadn't explored this area before either, so he too was admittedly curious. Both SandWings landed down on the hard rocks and began making their way on foot. They walked in silence for a little while before Adenium spoke up again. "So Jackelot, have you and Crimson ever ventured out here before?" Jackelot looked to his father and shook his head. "No...We usually stick pretty close to home so we can hear if Wildfire is calling for us. We sometimes play with her friends a little more up north though." "Ah," His Father chuckled to himself, "So this is new for both of us, how fun." Adenium grinned then opened his mouth like he was about to continue, but he abruptly stopped and lifted an ear. "Hold on…Do you hear that?" He asked in a hushed voice. Jackelot didn't think he heard anything at first, but then he stopped and listened closely. Very faintly he felt like he could hear crying. '''Crying...it sounds like a dragonet crying!? "It sounds like crying." Adenium nodded swishing his tail anxiously, "Very good my Son, let's go see if we can find this sad little dragonet.” Jackelot followed his Father towards the faint sobs until they reached the top of the ridge; when they looked off they saw a cave entrance a few wing beats away and a sad little SkyWing sitting outside it. At first glance Jackelot thought it looked normal but when he examined it longer he realized that there was something wrong with this dragonet. Is it...deformed? The little SkyWing's wings seemed to be limp, almost like blankets laying by the dragonets sides and its horns weren't coming from the top of its head. The horns seemed to be coming from the dragonet's lower jaw instead. "Father...it's deformed." Jackelot whispered. After the words left his mouth he felt an odd sting in his stomach and heard a small voice in his head. So are you. The young SandWing lowered his head feeling sorry for thinking negatively about the deformed dragonet. "Yes it seems to be..." His Father seemed to be looking just as intently as he, if not more. “I wonder...could it be?" Suddenly an angry roar came from deep within the cave, "ERANOMOUS! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!" The deformed little SkyWing seemed to shrink more and quickly scurried into the cave. Adenium took a step back trying to hold back laughter, "Oh my! This must be destiny!" Jackelot turned to him in confusion, Destiny? What does he mean? He watched as his Father's smile began to twist wickedly. "Eranomous!?...Hehehe...oh Alter...I understand why you didn't want me to find him...Yes…He is the Beast of Hatred depicted in the Rise of the Vehement scrolls...oh Jackelot I know what your first job is going to be...and it is so very important Hehehe." His Father looked down at him with a glint in his eyes, sending chills through Jackelot's body. "What do you want me to do...Watch that little SkyWing?" Jackelot wasn't sure what his Father was going on about. ‘Isn't Alter the SkyWing PeaceWing leader? What is the Beast of Hatred, and what are the Rise of the Vehement scrolls?’ He wanted answers but he had a feeling his father would only get mad if he asked. Adenium nodded still grinning from ear to ear."Oh yes Jackelot, you will watch him and you will wait until it is time..." "W-What time?" The Young SandWing squeaked, feeling it would be the only appropriate question to ask. His Father narrowed his eyes at his Son. "Time to destroy his heart." ~~~~~~~~ Next part: https://fjh-wings-of-fire-fanclub.fandom.com/wiki/The_Masked_Dragon_Part_Three